Hedda:Defender of Olympus: The Destiny of the Weak
by Arianwen P.F. Everett
Summary: Arriving too late to save Demeter and Persephone from the Knights of the Faith, Hedda finds herself caring for her three year old cousin, Thanitos, Hades and Persephone's son, and heir to the Greek Underworld, which is precisely why the God of Light is tr
1. The Destiny of the Weak: Teaser

"It is the destiny of the weak to be devoured by the strong" -Otto Von Bismarck Hedda: Defender of Olympus 

"The Destiny of the Weak" 

Teaser 

**FADE IN**

The Amazon Village.  Hedda's Coronation Day.  Sunset.  The Amazons are celebrating around a large bonfire with dancing and song.  Hedda, her mask atop her head, watches her tribe with pride.  Suddenly Hedda begins to feel a tingling down her spine.  

**Hedda:**

     (smiling) Come join the party, Daddy.

Ares appears in his trademark flash of blue light.

**Ares:**

     You know, your mother was the only other mortal I've ever known who could do that.

**Hedda:**

     And you've only told me a thousand times, you know? 

**Ares:**

     It's still true.  Even Eve can't tell when I'm around, just you and your mother, in both worlds.  But I'm not here to reminisce about the past. (holding Hedda by the shoulders) They say a Queen is as radiant on her coronation day as a bride on her wedding day.  It was true of your grandmother, Hera, and it is true of you. Congratulations!

Ares pulls Hedda into a big bear hug.

**Hedda:**

     (fighting back a tear) Thank you, Daddy.

**Ares:**

     Now, let's see that mask they gave you. 

Hedda pulls the mask down onto her face and Ares gasps slightly at its beauty, knowing instantly that the mask had to come from the gods.  

**Hedda:**

     Aunt Artemis designed it and Uncle Hephestus made it himself.

**Ares:**

     (amazed) How did they know?

Hedda takes a deep breath.  This will be the first person she's told about her role as Defender of Olympus and she is unsure how her father will react.

**Hedda:**

     Hours before Athena died she wrote me a scroll that one of her priestess delivered here last night.  In it, she told me that when I was a baby, the Fates told her that I would one day become something called 'The Defender of Olympus' as well as the ruler of a mortal nation.  When Artemis gave me my rite of caste, Athena told her of my destiny, and Artemis had the mask made.

**Ares:**

     (shocked but trying to absorb it all)  The Defender… I never even suspected, but I can't think of anyone more qualified for the job.  Now, I need to know what you plan to do with your army?

**Hedda:**

     My army?  Oh, you mean the one I 'inherited' from Arcetius.  I put Toddy in charge and ordered them to help Uncle Hercules, Gabrielle, and Eve to get the warlords out of Corinth.  What?  Are they finished already?  

Ares places his arm around Hedda's shoulder and they walk together.

**Ares:**

     No yet, but you are no longer just 'The Liberator'.  You have to start thinking more long term, like a serious warrior, not day to day, like a hero. 

**Hedda:**

     I'm NOT going to become a warlord, Daddy.  I could never kill innocent people merely for wealth and power. 

**Ares:**

     I know that.  Don't you think I know that?  I changed your diapers for Zeus' sake.

**Hedda:**

     Actually, didn't your priestesses do most of my diaper changing?  And I quote "What's the point in being a god if you still have to handle your kid's poopy diapers?".

**Ares: **

     Look, my point is, I know who you are and who you aren't.  You're being the Defender of Olympus threw me for a loop a moment there, but it doesn't change anything.  You have an army now.  Put it to whatever use you want, but put it to use.  Warriors get bored easily.

**Hedda:**

Alright.  I'll draw up a map and make some ground rules to avoid unnecessary mayhem and casualties.  Anything marked Christian is otherwise fair game for looting.  Anything not Christian will be avoided under penalty of death.

**Ares:**

     Alright, but next time I shouldn't have to hand hold you.  _You_ are their Commander.  

Ares disappears, and Hedda considers his words.

**CUT TO:**

Outside a Temple to Demeter.  FOUR KNIGHTS OF THE FAITH sit calmly on horseback, while a dozen soldiers loot the temple.   One of the Knights dismounts and stalks over to several terrified priestesses who are tied together behind a horse.    
  


**Knight #1:**

     Alright b*tches, the one who tells me where your Goddess is shall be given the opportunity to repent and convert to the true religion.  (gleefully) The rest will burn tomorrow at sunrise!

The Priestesses stay silent.  

**Knight #1:**

     Alright, we'll…

**Priestess #1:**

     No, wait!  I'll tell you!  I'll repent!

**Priestess #2:**

     No, you can't betray Demeter like this!  

**Priestess #1:**

     I have a daughter!  She's too little to be orphaned!

**Priestess #2:**

     Demeter has a daughter, and Persephone has a son your daughter's age!  What about them?!

**Priestess #1:**

     I don't care!  I don't care!  I just want my daughter safe!  Demeter is in Arcadia!  The Goddess' home is in Arcadia.  If you have a map, I'll show you, just spare me and my child, please!

**Knight #2:**

     (gently) If you show us on the map and if she is there, you and your child shall be spared, so long as you convert and never speak of your 'Goddess' again.  

**Priestess #1:**

     I promise! I'll be a good Christian!

**Knight #2:**

     Then you have nothing to fear from us.  Our lord rejoices far more in the awaking of one soul to his mercy than in the burning of a heathen.

Knight #2 grabs a passing Christian soldier by the sleeve. 

**Knight #2:**

     (whispering) Get me a map of Arcadia before she changes her mind like any female.

**Christian Soldier:**

     Yes, Sir.

**Knight #1:**

     (motioning towards the captive Priestesses) Once we have the information, we can take all these back for burning then?

**Knight #2:**

     All but the one who I agreed to spare.

**Knight #1:**

     You're gonna keep to that?  I thought you just said that so that she'd be more cooperative.

**Knight #2:**

     I keep my word as the 9th Commandment requires of me. She'll live, as will her child.  We'll find a good Christian family to raise the girl when we get back.  

**Knight #1:**

     Ah, I get it; break her spirit by taking away her baby.  No Commandment against that.

The Christian Soldier, sent to bring the map, arrives and hands it to Knight #2.

**Knight #2:**

     (to Knight #1) Watch and learn.

Knight #2 walks over to Priestess #1 and offers her the map with an encouraging smile.  Priestess #1 starts detailing the route to take, while the more loyal Priestess weep softly.  In the background, the Christian Soldiers have finished their looting and now set the temple on fire.  From behind a tree near the temple, we see a Christian soldier watching silently.  A closer look at the Soldier reveals that it is not a Christian Soldier but a woman dressed as one.  She looks up into a tree and we see the body of the real Christian Soldier she 'borrowed' the clothing from.  She takes one more look at the burning temple before running away, unnoticed.

**FADE OUT**

**It was supposed to have been a Golden Age…**

**Humanity had cast off its god-wrought shackles**

**And mankind was no longer beholden to Fate;**

**But in our newfound freedom we forgot one thing…**

**Absolute Power Corrupts ABSOLUTELY!!!**

**Now one woman stands at the crossroads of history.**

**She is Hedda: **

**The Daughter of War himself and the greatest mortal warrior of all time.**

**She will save us from the forces of Hell.**

**She will save us from the forces of Heaven.**

**And though historians may claim that she failed…**

**We are still here!**

**END OF TEASER**

READ  ACT  1


	2. The Destiny of the Weak: Act 1

ACT 1

****

****

FADE IN                           

Inside an Amazon Hut.  Minera sits in a catatonic state.  Her mother, Tasha, tries to spoon some broth past her daughter's lips, but to no avail.  Sadly, closing her eyes to keep from crying, Tasha gets up and empties the bowl.  When she looks up she sees Hedda standing at the door of their hut waiting to be invited in.

**Tasha:**

     (with awkward formality) My Queen, how may I assist you?

**Hedda:**

     (concerned) I'm here to see how Minera is doing.  After what happened in Corinth, we're all very worried about her. 

**Tasha:**

     (dropping any formality)  Oh Hedda, I'm frightened for her!  She won't eat.  She didn't sleep last night.  She just sits and stares at nothing!

Hedda grabs Tasha up into a hug and lets her cry.  When the older Amazon is all cried out, Hedda gently sits her in a chair and pulls out one for herself.

**Hedda:**

     Dalen was her wife!  They loved each other more than anything; and now she's consumed with grief.  When I found my Aunts' bodies in the Great Hall on Olympus, you remember I brought Aunt Artemis' body here and we gave her an Amazon funeral.

**Tasha:**

     (softly) I remember.  Growing up, you were always so confident and driven.  It was like you were never really a child.  Oh, you laughed and played with the other girls, but you never let your play become unproductive.  You were going to be a true Amazon warrior, and you didn't have time for food fights or splashing in the lake.  (her nostalgia quickly turning to sadness)  But that day, when you came to us with our Goddess' body, you looked so lost and helpless.

**Hedda:**

     (cutting her off to keep from crying herself) Yes, well, once I left the village, I took Athena's body to the Parthenon and attended her funeral.  Then I returned to Olympus and parked myself on old Zeus' thrown; for six days.  To this day, I don't remember anything past the fire consuming Athena's body, but Aunt Dite says I refused to get up, to eat, to take a bath, or do anything else during that time.  I just sat there, unmoving, much like Minera is right now.  Aunt Dite finally cleaned me up and brought me back here.  I underwent the purification ritual for another two days.  I had to deal with the pain, and the ritual helped me to do that. I've spoken with the Shamaness.  She'll start the ritual for Minera as soon as we bring her in, and Mara insisted on waiting outside incase we needed help carrying her to the hut.

**Tasha:**

     The purification ritual?  Isn't it too soon?

**Hedda:**

     Tasha, I know you've never had much faith in mysticism, and as a mother you want hot food and a warm bed to be enough, but this pain runs deep.  Please, we are her sisters.  We will let no harm come to her.  We only seek to make her spirit whole once more!  Please!

Tasha stands defiantly, considering.  After a moment, she slumps in exhaustion.  

**Tasha:**

     Fine, take her.  I can't do anything for her anyway.  No matter what I say, she just sits there…

Hedda turns her head towards the door.

**Hedda:**

     (calling out) Mara, we need you after all.

MARA walks in, and Hedda nods towards the catatonic Minera.

**Hedda:**

     Take her to the Shamaness' hut.  We'll follow in a second.

Mara picks up Minera and carries her limp body out of the hut.  Hedda turns back to Tasha.  

**Hedda:**

     You have to trust me.  I will do every thing in my power to see that she is brought back to us.  I promise.

Tasha and Hedda hug, then they follow Mara out of the hut.

**CUT TO:**

Outside Corinth.  Arcetius' army and Todonius' militia are camped outside the city. Gabrielle, Eve, Todonius, and Hercules are huddled around the embers of this morning's cooking fire.

**Eve:**

     These warlords don't seem to be on any special mission.  They're mostly in it for the dinars.  Perhaps if we ask for the release of some of the hostages, say the children, the sick, and the elderly, they'll be open.  I know from experience that holding a captured territory is a lot harder than taking it, particularly when your own army is divided by faction, and the adults that they consider useful or valuable as slaves will be a lot less likely to try to escape or fight back once they know their children and grandparents are safe.

**Gabrielle:**

     But that also means they'll have nothing to hold them back from fighting back.  The warlords will know that.

**Eve:**

     The warlords won't care; they're the ones with the swords.  And do you really think the people of Corinth will fight back?  From what I gathered from Todonius and the militiamen, the Christians didn't come into power as a conquering force or as the result of a coup.  They brainwashed enough of the people to change the laws and make it illegal to oppose them.  Then they started executing anyone who spoke out or disobeyed their new laws.  If these people didn't fight back at any point in that whole process, it's unlikely they'll start now.  At least we'll be guaranteed of getting some out safely before we have to attack.

**Todonius:**

     It sounds good to me.  They already know we're out here and don't plan on leaving.  

**Hercules:**

     Alright.  I'll get a few men together and we'll see if they're willing to talk.

Suddenly Hercules stops talking, as do the others.  Their long experience as warriors is telling them there is someone watching them from outside the camp.

**Hercules: **

     Gabrielle, behind you.

Gabrielle nods, waiting, her sias already in hand.  From the bush, a timid, feminine, disembodied VOICE emerges.

**Voice:**

     I mean you no harm.  I seek the one called Hercules.

Hercules looks at Gabrielle, Eve, and Todonius, who shrug, then back at the brush.

**Hercules:**

     I am Hercules.

The Woman who killed the Christian soldier and stole his clothes outside Demeter's temple comes out from the bushes slowly, her hands raised in surrender.  She is now dressed more femininely, but she looks exhausted.

**Woman:**

     Sir, you must help us, and your Aunt Demeter!  The Christians attacked the temple and took several priestess to be executed.  (sorrowfully) Since it was to be done at sunrise, I can only assume they are on the other side by now.  May their souls rest in Elysium.  However, one of their order betrayed them to save herself and her child and told the Christians where Demeter and her daughter, Persephone were living.  They are going to be killed!  (pleading) You must come and save them!

**Gabrielle:**

     How did you escape?

**Woman:**

     (shamefully) I killed one of the soldiers and stole his clothing, then snuck away.  I'm not a warrior; I'm just a widow and a novice in the service of Demeter.  I couldn't have saved anyone by taking the Christians on myself, but I knew that if I found the hero, Hercules, he could save my goddess and her daughter.  I will ofcourse help you in any way I can.  I'll be your cook and seamstress and relieve whatever other burdens you may have so that you can concentrate on rescuing Demeter and Persephone.

Hercules face falls and he looks back on Corinth, torn.  Making up his mind, he looks back at the Woman.  

**Hercules:**

     I'm sorry, but I can't leave.  There are hundreds of people in Corinth who need my help desperately.  The city is being torn apart by rival gangs of warlords.  I can't abandon those people to save one family, no matter how much I may want to.  Besides, Demeter and Persephone are Goddesses.  I'm sure they'll be okay, and I promise, as soon as I'm finished here, I'll find them and help them find a more secure place to hide.

The woman is speechless at being denied.

**Woman:**

     (in desperation) No!  No!  You have to help my Goddess!  The Christians are smart; they'll catch them unawares!  They'll kill them!  Please!  You must help!

Hercules steps back, sighing.   He hates to turn down anyone in trouble, but he has to look at the greater good.

**Hercules:**

     I'm sorry.

Todonius, who has watched along side Eve and Gabrielle, suddenly starts collecting his things.

**Eve:**

     Where are you going?  Hercules said we're staying.

**Todonius:**

     (busily) No, Hercules said _he's_ staying.  I'm getting Hedda and we're going to warn Demeter and Persephone.

**Hercules:**

     Todonius, I know you want to help them, but you can do more good here with us.

**Todonius:**

     (single-mindedly, as he begins packing his saddlebag) Maybe so, but you didn't see Hedda when Aphrodite broke the news about what Xena did on Mt. Olympus.  I'd rather die than watch her go through that again, and since I could never abandon her, I guess I'm off to see the Amazon Queen.

Finishing his packing, Todonius unties his horse, mounts, pulls the startled Woman up behind him, and rides off, not letting the others get a word in edgewise. 

**CUT TO:**

The Amazons Village.  Mid-morning.  Hedda and Tasha sit by the water-pump waiting for word of Minera.  They know it will be a long wait, so they have semi-camped out, and are silently watching the Shamaness' hut.  To busy themselves, Hedda is constructing arrows, while Tasha is grating soap in preparation for this evening's laundry.  

Suddenly Todonius rides into the village.  Hedda smiles and stands up.

**Hedda:**

     (teasingly) Hey Toddy, what's the rush?  Lookin' for a date?  (now seeing the woman behind him) Never mind, I see you already have one.

Todonius shakes off the momentary heartbreak Hedda's previous statement created, and grabs her by the arm, pulling her to face him and look at him.

**Todonius:**

     Hedda, this woman was a novice at one of Demeter's temples that was burned to the ground last night.  She said that one of the Priestess betrayed them and told the Christians were Demeter and Persephone were hiding out!

Hedda's eyes grow wide, and she turns red.

**Hedda:**

     (ordering a young Amazon that had been filling a bucket at the water-pump)  Darcia, go get my Bellona, pack her saddlebag with two days worth of road rations, and bring her to me immediately!  Also, find Varia and tell her I need to see her at my hut ASAP!  And go quickly, I have no time to loose!

**Darcia:**

     Yes, Queen Hedda!

The girl dashes off with a fire lit under her, as Hedda, struck with a thought, looks down at Tasha.

**Hedda:**

     Tasha… I have to…

**Tasha:**

     (understandingly) Demeter and Persephone have always been good to our people.  If they need your help, then you must go!

**Hedda:**

     I'll make sure Varia understands you are exempt from your usual chores till Minera is back on her feet.  She and the rest of the tribe…

**Tasha:**

     We'll be fine, now go get what you need from your hut, and don't worry about me!  

Hedda is so moved, she pulls Tasha into a big hug.

**Hedda:**

     Thank you.  I'll be back as soon as I can.  I promise.

Hedda turns and walks towards the Queens' hut.  When she gets there, she waits for Varia who arrives a moment later, winded from her run.  

**Varia:**

     Darcia said it was urgent.  What's wrong?

**Hedda:**

     Demeter and Persephone are in danger; The Christians have turned their attention on them.  I have to leave immediately.  I'm putting you in charge while I'm away.  I don't see myself being gone more than a week, but you never know.  Until I return, you carry my mantle.

Hedda hands Varia her mask, and Varia nods.  

**Varia:**

     Ofcourse.  I'll do my best.

**Hedda:**

(packing as she speaks) Varia, I know Gabrielle has a special hold on you, so I'm not going make this vague.  Unless the Christians return to Corinth amass, you are not to take our people into battle there.  I want the same number of sisters when I return as when I leave.  I know you want to help the people of Corinth as do I.  If Gabrielle comes back asking for weapons, supplies, horses, even a portion of our winter stores, that is your call, but not one Amazon is to leave with her.  I don't want our people dragged into anymore direct confrontations with anyone!  Understand?

**Varia:**

     I understand.

**Hedda:**

     Good.  Now, there is a novice from Demeter's temple waiting by the pump.  Give her food and shelter till we get back.  Also, while I'm gone, I want Tasha excused from chores… and as a personal favor I ask that you check in on her at least once a day. She needs us right now, and after all she did for us when we were kids…

**Varia:**

     (smiling) Ofcourse.  I'd never let Tasha down… or you.

Hedda hugs Varia briefly, then hauls her fully packed saddlebag off the table, clips her Chakram to her belt, and leaves the hut.  Varia watches her go, then leaves herself with the mask in her arms.

**CUT TO:**

Montage of Hedda and Todonius Racing to Arcadia.  

Hedda and Todonius ride their horses as hard as they can.

When night falls and they reach a village along the way, they stable the horses, purchase new ones, and ride those hard all through the night.  

The next morning, as the sun rises, they finally reach a Town on the border of Arcadia.  They trade the horses they rode in on, at a loss, for two fresh stallions, scarfing down a small breakfast while they wait for the HORSE DEALER to shoe the horses and switch the saddles.  While they are eating, Todonius examines Hedda's immobile face in the sunlight.

**Todonius:**

     (concerned, but with his mouth full) Heddie, how are you?

**Hedda:**

     (abruptly) I'm fine.  Why?

**Todonius:**

     (not buying it) You are not fine!  No one could be fine at a time like this!  What's really going on?!

**Hedda:**

     "At a time like this?", "What's really going on?"  Come on Toddy, you sound like a bad actress in one of Apollo's little theatrical productions, you know the ones where no one wears any clothes, sometimes not even the audience? (rolling her eyes) Grant it, I like a swinging orgy as much as the next girl, but art my ass!

**Todonius:**

     (sighing in frustration) Hedda… Never mind!

**Hedda:**

     (with resignation) Look Toddy, I'm sorry.  I know you're only asking because you care about me, but if I explain it all now, I'll loose it like I did when I read the scroll two nights ago, and I can't afford that.  I have to focus, and so do you.  Who knows how many Knights of the Faith we'll have to take on once we get to Demeter's cottage?  Just know that I appreciate your concern for me, and as soon as this is all over and we've found Demeter and Persephone someplace safe, then I'll tell you everything.

**Todonius:**

     Everything?  Promise?

**Hedda:**

     (batting her eyelashes coquettishly) So long as you keep my plate full and the ale a' flowin'…

Todonius chuckles just as the Horse Dealer leads the two new stallions out, saddled and newly shod.  Handing the man a two dinars for a tip, Hedda and Todonius quickly mount and ride off again without another word.

**CUT TO:**

A Valley in Arcadia.  Mid-afternoon.  Hedda and Todonius race up the final hill, their horses side by side.  As they near the hill's peak, they slow their horses down, finally coming to a stop at the top, so that they can look down into the valley. The single little cottage looks serene, and undisturbed.

**Todonius:**

     (relieved) We made it in time.

Not so quick to judge, Hedda has spots several sets of hoof prints outside the front door, then notices that there is no smoke rising from the chimney at the very time dinner should be cooking.  She gets knot in her stomach and a terrible sense of foreboding.

**Hedda:**

     (trying to hide her anxiety) I wouldn't count on that just yet if I were you.

Hedda kicks the stallion to go and they descend into the valley as quickly as is safe.

As they approach the cottage, Hedda hops off her stallion and draws her sword.  Todonius follows her lead.  Silently Hedda motions for him to go around back.  As he does so, Hedda cautiously enters the dark cottage.  The signs of a family living here are evident, but there is no sign of them.  Hedda moves around the building's main room.  She notices that there are logs in the fireplace, but they are new and cold, as if the occupants had put them in the night before so that they could light a fire first thing in the morning, but had never done so.  Frowning, Hedda continues to the tiny kitchen nook and notices the small wood stove is cold as well, and the kitchen is tidy.  Hedda tests the pump and clear water flows.

**Hedda:**

     (whispering to herself) The water is still clear, so you couldn't have left that long ago.

**Todonius:**

     (O.S. and horrified)  Hedda!  Hedda!  By the Gods, Hedda!!!

Racing out of the kitchen, Hedda runs towards the sound of Todonius' voice, and is brought up short as she enters the family bedroom.  

On the bed, completely covered in her own blood, is the stiff, white, body of Demeter.  Her dead eyes are wide with terror and her hands are still tightly grabbing her abdomen.  While she's obviously been this way for several hours, there is no sign of decay.

**Todonius:**

     (transfixed in horror) That anybody should die like this…

**Hedda:**

     (whispering numbly) We don't need a sacred dagger.  Love is the only weapon we need. (fighting tears of rage) It's a weapon the gods neither have nor understand, so they can't defend themselves against it!

**Todonius:**

     (in despair) Oh, Hedda, you know Eli didn't mean for this…

Hedda shakes off her stupor and grabs Todonius by the arm, violently yanking him out of the room.

**Hedda:**

     (fiercely determined) Persephone!  She'd want us to find Persephone!

Any semblance of caution gone, Hedda storms around the cottage, searching room by room, pulling Todonius around behind her like a rag doll.  When she doesn't find anything, she goes out the back door and starts searching the grounds.

**Hedda:**

     She's not here!  She either got away or they bound her powers somehow and took her back to wherever they've made their new base to make a public spectacle of her death!  Either way, maybe we can save her!

**Todonius:**

     (in pain) Hedda, please!

Hedda looks at Todonius and immediately lets him go.  He falls to the ground, but quickly gets to his feet.

**Hedda:**

     Toddy, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to…

**Todonius:**

     It's okay!  I'd rather you drag me around like that!  It means you're still angry, that you're still with me, not…

**Hedda:**

     (with a haunted, matter-of-factness) Not a soulless vegetable like the last time?  Yes, well, you can only be destroyed so totally once in your life.  If you survive that, there's always a cold, dead spot in your heart to retreat to when you find more of the people you love are butchered.

Todonius nods with resigned acceptance, but runs a still nervous hand through his hair.

**Todonius:**

     (needing to change the subject) So where are we going now?  If she had gotten away, wouldn't she have gone to Olympus and wouldn't your father have told you before you got here?

**Hedda:**

     (shaking her head in bitter amusement) Toddy, never assume _anything_ about my father; you'll live longer that way.  (thinking) But you do have a point, if Persephone did escape, she would have gone to Olympus.  (closing her eyes to concentrate) Daddy!

Ares appears and looks around for a second, before realizing where they are.  Seeing the look on Hedda and Todonius' faces, he already knows what's coming.

**Ares:**

     Demeter?

Hedda nods and points back towards the cottage. Ares sighs before disappearing for a moment, then reappears in the same spot, mildly shaken but otherwise unaffected.

**Hedda:**

     (cutting anything he could say off) We can't find Persephone.  We thought she might have run back to Olympus.

**Ares:**

     I haven't seen her, and no one on Olympus has mentioned her lately.  

**Hedda:**

     They must have her then.  Toddy, get the map we brought of Arcadia.  We'll follow the hoof prints I spotted earlier as far as we can, then…

Hedda suddenly looks around and finds Todonius missing.  Completely confused, she is about to speak again, when she hears rustling in the tall bushes that surround the cottage.  Going on alert once more, she slowly approaches the movement, while Ares draws his sword and goes with her.  Suddenly, Todonius emerges with a large, silk wrapped, bundle in his arms, startling Hedda and Ares.

**Hedda:**

     (scolding) Toddy, don't do that!  You know…

**Todonius:**

     (firmly cutting her off) I found Persephone… and him!

Quickly drawing back the silk, we get our first view of THANITOS, a dirty and blood-soaked little boy of about four years old, who is clinging to Todonius like a lifeline.

**Todonius:**

     (gently) He was curled up in the bushes, next to your Aunts' body.  The Christians obviously did as good a number on the daughter as they did on the mother.

Hedda closes her eyes for a moment, then comes closer to Todonius and the child to get a better look.  A horrible realization dawns on Hedda face, and she looks back at her father who appears to have come to the same conclusion.

**Hedda:**

     (in a broken whisper) Thanie?  Is that you?

At the sound of his name, Thanitos suddenly begins to wail, then tosses Todonius back with the strength only a god could possess, and scrambles to attach himself to Hedda.  Carefully, she detaches him just enough to pick him up, and hold him as he wraps himself around her like a clinging vine and sobs into her shoulder, her own tears now mingling with his.  Todonius comes to stand beside Hedda, supporting her, while Ares tentatively rubs his sobbing nephew's back in an attempt to comfort him.

**FADE OUT:**

**END OF ACT 1**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

READ  ACT  2


	3. The Destiny of the Weak: Act 2

ACT 2

****

****

FADE IN 

Outside Demeter's Cottage.  Hedda rocks the still clinging Thanitos. 

**Hedda:**

     (watching the silent Thanitos) He must have hid in the bushes since the massacre. (choking on emotion) All those hours alone and frightened… Oh, Thanie!  

Hedda hugs her little cousin tighter, but he's so traumatized, he doesn't respond.

**Ares:**

     (clearing his throat) I'll take the bodies to the Parthenon.  They'll make the preparations for the funeral.  (trying to be delicate) Persephone probably wanted to have her ashes placed with Hades' and I know Demeter wouldn't want to be far from her.

Hedda nods as Ares disappears.  Standing alone for a moment, she begins to rock Thanitos.

**Hedda:**

     (fighting tears) Hedda's gonna take good care of you.  She'll defend you better than she did your mother and grandmother!  I promise!

Todonius, feeling out of place, draws Hedda and Thanitos into a hug.

**Todonius:**

     We'll defend him better!  I'm always with you; you know that!

Hedda pulls out of his embrace.

**Hedda:**

     No, Toddy, not this time.  (explaining) One of Athena's priestess delivered a scroll to me three nights ago.  Athena wrote it before she died.  It said that I was fated to be the champion of the Olympian people in their darkest hour, something called 'The Defender of Olympus'.  It was a very old prophesy, the Fates decreed it when the war with the Titans began.  (smiling) But they didn't decree anything about a devastatingly handsome sidekick, and it wouldn't be fair to drag you into the darkness with me.  (cupping Todonius' cheek) You are a phenomenal warrior, and my very best friend, Toddy, but I love you too much to risk your life with my own.  This is my fight, my own personal war!

**Todonius:**

     (defiant) No, I won't accept that!  Wherever you go, I go!  To hell and back if necessary!

**Hedda:**

     Hell is precisely where Michael will send you and there will be no back!  No matter what else you do in life, you will spend all eternity there if you follow me!  Those are the stakes now, and I won't let you risk your immortal soul!  When we go back to Corinth I want you to stick close to Hercules.  I'm going to speak with him about taking you with him.  His best friend is aging and you two were really working well together on the battlefield the other day.  

**Todonius:**

     He's the son of Zeus!  They'll be after him just as much as you, Hedda!

**Hedda:**

No, they won't!  In this fight, I am at the eye of the hurricane and as soon as word gets out about his impressive display at Corinth, Uncle Hercules will barely notice a draft!  Everyone already knows about how the Christians tried to burn him, and within a week, word will spread of his participation at Corinth.  That sends the message that Hercules took the best the Christians had to offer, came back with a vengeance, and settled the score.  Michael and his followers won't dare mess with the world's greatest hero again until they've lived down their first botched attempt, which knowing Gabrielle and her quill will be some time in coming!  Hercules has made a career out of turning gods of all varieties into laughing stocks.  After loosing their largest stronghold in Corinth, the Christians will see taking him on again as a case of too much risk for too little glory, and Hercules will be free to go rescuing peasants from mudslides and stopping tribal wars before they start. (dead serious) And if you truly love me, you'll be at his side helping him.  

**Todonius:**

     (totally enraged)  How dare you throw my feeling for you back in my face!  You have never acknowledged my love before and now you try to twist my arm with it!  Who the hell do you think you are, Hedda?

**Hedda:**

     (desperately) I'm the Defender of Olympus… and I am your friend!  You have no idea what we're up against, what being the Defender will entail!  I'm not even sure myself, but I do know that I never want to be placed in a position where I have to choose between you and my destiny!  I couldn't make that choice, and if you stay at my side, it's almost a given that I will have to at some point!  (after calming herself) In a perfect world, I'd never let you go… but this world is becoming the antithesis of perfect, and I know it's only going to get worse before it gets better.  Three nights ago, when I first read the scroll, I thought I could handle this, that being the Defender didn't mean I had to sacrifice everything… (looking down at Thanitos) I was wrong, and look at what my bad judgment cost Thanie!

**Todonius:**

     What happened to Demeter and Persephone wasn't your fault!  We pushed ourselves to the breaking point and we were still too late!  

**Hedda:**

     We pushed ourselves to the mortal breaking point!  If I had just called Daddy, I could have been here before the Christians even attacked, but I didn't!  I thought of you and the way we have always done things together as a team!  I can't afford to think like a team player anymore!  I have to think more long term, like a serious warrior.  Daddy tried to tell me that the other evening, but I was too proud to listen; now Thanie is an orphan.  Athena used to say: "You can't change the past, but you can learn from your mistakes and make sure you never repeat them". The first thing I have to do is find Thanie a new…

Suddenly the sound of horse's hooves becomes audible and Hedda and Todonius look at each other.  They dash to their horses as a group of six Knights of the Faith, among them the two Knights from the Teaser, come riding into the valley.  Hedda leaps into the air and onto her horse with Thanitos still clinging to her, and they take off!  The Knights give chase, and Hedda has no trouble balancing Thanitos with her, until he begins howling and flailing when he sees the cross emblazoned the Knights' chests.

**Knight #2:**

     Death to the Heathens!

The other Knights roar their assent, as Knight #2 pushes his stead faster.  Hedda looks back over her shoulder and smiles feraly at gaining Knights #2.  Swinging her legs over her horse, Hedda kicks Knight #2 in the face and he goes flying.

**Hedda:**

     (smirking) Right back at ya, Sunshine!

Another Knight draws his sword as he catches up with Hedda's stallion.  Hedda also draws her sword, then slices open the throat of the Knight's horse as he rides up beside her.  The dying animal throws the man as it gushes blood, causing Thanitos to shriek.  Hedda tries to sooth him as best she can, but keeps her focus on the stream they're approaching.  The horses plow through the water and up another hill, which ends in a wide ravine.  Hedda and Todonius look at each other then speed up their horses to jump.  The two stallions barely make it across, but the Christians' horses rear up, allowing Hedda, Todonius, and Thanitos to get away.  

**CUT TO:**

The Town on the Border of Arcadia.  Just before sunset.  Hedda and Todonius gallop into town at a brisk pace, and go directly to the stable where they purchased the stallions.

**Horse Dealer:**

     Back so soon?  

Hedda and Todonius climb down off their horses, and Hedda, after several tries, finally gets Thanitos to disentangle himself from her and walk beside her, holding her hand.

**Hedda:**

Yes, we need food and stabling for our horses tonight, and if you could direct us to the nearest inn, we'd be grateful.

The Horse Dealer looks down and his eyes widen.

**Horse Dealer:**

Ma'am, this is twice my fee!  I can't take all this!  

**Hedda:**

     (sincerely) These stallions you sold us saved our lives this afternoon.  Think of it as a thank you.

**Horse Dealer:**

(proudly) Didn't I tell ya, mine are the best horses in Arcadia, and you got the two best stallions I ever raised; you sure did!  (noticing Thanitos) Ah, your little boy's a real cutie!  He'll be old enough for his own pony soon enough, I dare say. 

**Hedda:**

     (abruptly) He's not our son.

**Todonius:**

     He's her cousin.  We're just watching him for a while.

**Horse Dealer:**

     Ah, well, practicing is all well and good, but nothing prepares you for having your own.  I have two boys myself.  (sparkling in his eyes) In fact, my daughter-in-law, Kelsey, is about to make me a grandpa any minute now!  My wife and some of the other ladies are in with her, helpin' her along!

**Hedda:**

     (getting an idea) She's in labor then?

**Horse Dealer:**

     Ah, shucks, I don't know anything about that, Ma'am.  I know how they get in there, and I know they're cute as a button once they're out, but that's where my education ends.  (slapping Todonius on the back) I figure, as long as the women know what to do, we men should just leave 'em to it.

Hedda chuckles, but is obviously not impressed with the man's humor.

**Hedda:**

     I was just asking as I'm a trained midwife, and I'd like to help if I could.  Childbirth can be dangerous business without a professional around to assist should something go wrong.

The Horse Dealer considers this for a moment.

**Horse Dealer:**

     I never thought of it that way, but I can't see the harm in letting you examine Kelsey.  She's back in the house.  We're not rich people but…

**Hedda:**

     Oh, no, I couldn't take your money.  As I said before, your stallions saved our lives today.  This is the least I can do.

Hedda smiles and begins walking towards the Horse Dealer's house, then suddenly turns and goes to Todonius instead.  

**Hedda:**

     Toddy, I need you to look after Thanie tonight.  Children aren't generally welcome in birthing rooms.

**Todonius:**

     (confused) Hedda, what are you up to?

**Hedda:**

     This man's daughter-in-law is in labor.  When the baby is about to come, my Aunt Lucina will have to show up, and once she's done her job, I can pull her aside and speak with her about taking in Thanie.

**Todonius:**

     Yeah, but you just promised this guy you'd be midwife to his daughter-in-law.  What do you know about birthing babies?

**Hedda:**

     (haughtily) Amazons attend each other in childbirth.  I've watched Tasha and Betara deliver 5 of my sisters and six baby boys into this world, and I know more about what can go wrong and how to keep it from killing both mother and child, if only academically, than most midwives, thanks to Athena's medical scrolls.  Now, take Thanie to the inn, get some food in him, as he probably hasn't eaten since last night, and get us a room with two beds.  Once I've squared things with Aunt Lucina, I'll join you.

Hedda tries to give Thanitos' hand to Todonius, but the child is having none of it and instead wraps himself around Hedda's pant leg.

**Hedda:**

     (sighing) Thanitos, you're a big boy now.  Stop behaving like a baby and go with Toddy.  I'll be back real soon, I promise.

Thanitos tightens his grip, but with the strength of a god, Hedda's leg begins to go numb.

**Hedda:**

     You're hurting me, Thanie; let go!

Todonius tries to pull Thanitos off Hedda, but he clamps on tighter.

**Hedda:**

     Stop, Toddy, you're just making it worse!

**Todonius:**

     What are we supposed to do?!

Hedda bends down as far as she can to look Thanitos in the eye.  Putting on her most p*ssed off face, she lowers her voice to a dangerous level.

**Hedda:**

     (looking very much like her father) Let… Go… NOW!!!

Sufficiently frightened, Thanitos lets go of her and clamps onto Todonius' leg for protection.  Now himself in pain, he bends low and puts his arms around Thanitos.  As Hedda steps away, Thanitos allows himself to be picked up by Todonius and wraps his legs around his waist.  Hedda looks at Thanitos guiltily, but knows she had no other choice.

**Hedda:**

     (stroking Thanitos' hair) Thanie, I'm sorry, but I have to go.  I will be back, sweetheart.  Take good care of Toddy for me, okay?

Thanitos gives no acknowledgement.  Hedda sighs, and wearily enters the Horse Dealers home.

**Horse Dealer**:

     That little fella is very attached to his cousin, no pun intended, ain't he?

**Todonius:**

     Right now, she's all he's got in the world.

**Horse Dealer:**

     Not so, my boy.  From what I see, he's got you.

Todonius smiles at the man, before heading off to the inn.

**CUT TO:**

The Main Bedroom of the Horse Dealer's home.  Kelsey, the Horse Dealer's daughter-in-law lies in the bed struggling through labor.  Hedda enters the room quietly, and watches the woman till the Horse Dealer's wife approaches her.

**HD Wife:**

     Who are you and what are you doing here?  How did you get past my husband?

**Hedda:**

     I'm a midwife, and your husband let me in.

**HD Wife:**

     My husband is wonderful man, but a sentimental fool.  We can't afford a midwife, not this season anyway.  I'm sorry, but…

**Hedda:**

     (dressing the HD Wife down like an errant soldier) Well then I too suffer from your husbands foolishness as I am not charging your family for my services.  Now step aside and let me ease your daughter-in-law's suffering.

Hedda examines Kelsey, then strikes the pressure points on her distended stomach, giving the young woman instant relief.

**Kelsey:**

     (panting slightly) You made the pain go away!  How did you do that?

**Hedda:**

     (in total command) Trade secret.  Now rest.  From what I saw, you're fully effaced and 8 1/2 centimeters dilated.  It shouldn't be long till you'll need to begin pushing, so conserve your energy for that.

**Kelsey:**

     (now breathing normally) Thank you. 

Hedda stops for a moment and smiles genuinely at the young mother-to-be.

**Hedda:**

     You're welcome.  (to the six other women in the room) I'm going to go to the inn for a few minutes and check in with my friends.  Keeping Kelsey calm and relaxed is the best thing for her.  Opening up that window just a crack couldn't hurt either.  You can rarely go wrong with fresh air.  I'll be back in a few minutes.  If she starts to feel the urge to push or the pains return, come get me immediately.  (quietly to the HD Wife) If I were you, I'd cut down on the number of spectators.  Too many people hovering around can only irritate her right now and sap her strength.

The HD Wife looks none too happy about being ordered around in her own home, but one look in Hedda's steely blue eyes and she looses the will to argue.  Hedda nods and leaves the Horse Dealer's house.

Outside the Horse Dealer's Home.  Hedda makes her way to the inn at a brisk pace.  Halfway there, she feels a gods' presence, stops, and turns around.  Lucina, dressed in an elegant, blood-red, gown and a golden necklace, stands patiently, her ornately decorated torch in hand.

**Hedda:**

     (formally) Aunt Lucina, it's good to see you again.  How long has it been?

**Lucina:**

     Ten years.  Last time I saw you was at your age of ascension ceremony, when you chose the path of the warrior.  I can't say I was surprised.  I tried to give Rodonia an easy labor, but your will would not be denied.  It took five stitches to sew her up after you tore your way out, but she withstood the pain bravely.

**Hedda:**

     (mildly uncomfortable) Yes, well, I don't remember much about that, but my birth is not what I needed to speak with you about.  (with difficulty) I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I know you and Persephone were close, and… Demeter and Persephone were killed last night by the Knights of the Faith.

Lucina sees a well nearby and sits down to steady herself.  Hedda sits next to her and places a comforting arm around Lucina's shoulder.

**Lucina:**

     How did they…

**Hedda:**

     (gently) Badly.  The details would just cause you more pain, but it was bad.

**Lucina:**

     And Persephone's child?  The boy?

**Hedda:**

     He survived.  He hid in the bushes, (tears welling up) and watched his mother… 

Lucina breaks down and sobs against Hedda's shoulder.

**Lucina:**

     (between sobs) Why are they doing this to us?  Persephone was no warrior!  She was no threat to this God of Light!  Why did they have to kill her?!

**Hedda:**

     (explaining, as if to a child) In Chin they say that you have to completely obliterate your enemy before you can truly claim victory.  It's extreme and it's cruel, but it's good strategy.  (seeing Lucina has become even more terrified) However, it does have it's drawbacks.

**Lucina:**

     (slightly hopeful) What drawback?

**Hedda:**

     Well, when you adopt this policy of total annihilation, you give your enemy nothing to loose in fighting you.  If they're going to be killed, they might as well strike you as great a blow and take as many of your soldiers with them as possible before the end.  Not to mention, it bands all your enemies together as they now know you can't be reasoned with.  That's why your father, Zeus, gave amnesty to some of the Titans when he defeated Chronos.  He wanted to keep the ones that sided with him docile and appear benevolent to all the other pantheons.

**Lucina:**

     (sniffling and sounding very much like a child) That's true.  Father said that Chronos just wanted to crush us all, but if we did the same to the Titans, we'd look just as bad as Grandpa.

**Hedda:**

     (nodding) And the longer we hold out, the more monstrous Eli's god will look to everyone, especially when Gabrielle writes about how the 'Good Christians' slaughtered a meek, widowed, goddess right in front of her equally harmless 3 yr. old son.  As Dite would say "That's a majorly grodie PR rep,".

Lucina and Hedda chuckle, and wipe their eyes.  

**Lucina:**

     (desperately) Do you really think we can win this, Hedda?  I mean, do you really think we have a chance?

**Hedda:**

     (completely serious) Yes, I do, and so did the Fates.  (smiling proudly) That's why they made me.

**Lucina:**

     The Defender of Olympus, yes, Ares has been bragging about it all day.  

**Hedda:**

     That's Daddy for ya, but in all seriousness, I will do whatever it takes to save our people.  However, winning this war will require sacrifices from everyone, starting with finding someone willing to take Thanitos in.

Hedda stares expectantly at Lucina who looks confused for a moment before she gets just what Hedda is asking of her.

**Lucina:**

     Me?  No, no, I can't!  I only bring them into the world, I don't know how to raise and mother them.

**Hedda:**

     (impassioned) Nobody is born a parent, you learn as you go.  Look at Athena; she never raised a child before me and yet, I can honestly say, she was the best mother ever!  Surely if an aloof, battle-hardened, warrior and scholar like her can become such a great Mom, then you, with you're your soft-heart and nurturing personality, should be a natural!

**Lucina:**

     (apologetically) For any other child, yes, but not for the heir to the Underworld.  Persephone was my best friend, and I wish with all my heart I could raise her son for her, but his destiny is in the realm of the dead and I am the Goddess of Birth!  If I took him in, within a year every mother I ministered to would bear a stillborn baby!  What kind of PR would that bring us?

Hedda considers this, then something occurs to her.

**Hedda:**

     Thanitos _is_ the heir to the underworld!  I never thought of it that way! (in realization) Killing Persephone and Demeter wasn't the Christians' main objective!  They must have just gotten in the way!  Michael's God wants the souls in the Elysian Fields and Tartarus, and so long as Thanitos lives and the Greek Underworld has a ruler, he's unable to siphon power from it!  That's why they came back and chased after us!  That's why they all concentrated on my horse and left Toddy alone!  They want Thanie!

Hedda stands up and thinks for a second, then making her decision, she closes her eyes.

**Hedda**:

     Daddy.

Ares appears, nods to Lucina, and then looks to Hedda.

**Ares:**

     Yes?

**Hedda:**

     I want you to take Thanitos to your main temple in Thrace.  Do _whatever_ you have to but protect him.  If he dies, Michael's god gains control of Hades domain and all the power of that realm.

**Ares:**

     But I thought that when Hades died Michael's god automatically took over.

**Lucina:**

     (speaking up) No. I remember, when Thanitos was born Hades was going on about him being his heir.  To gods that is usually a non-issue, but after Zeus died I guess it meant enough to him to give the child power over his realm in the eventuality of his death. 

**Hedda:**

     And so long as Hades Kingdom has a rightful ruler, Michael's god can't touch it.  Which means he can't condemn followers of the gods to Hell.  Which limits his absolute control over human souls thus his power base.  Kill Thanie and it's all up for grabs.

**Ares:**

     Hedda, I can't raise Thanitos and fight this war.

**Hedda:**

     Neither can I or I would take him myself.  Don't worry, this is only temporary.  I'm going down to Hades.  Thanitos is their king now.  He'll claim his powers, and once I've sealed off the entrance at the bottom of the Alconian Lake, it shouldn't be too difficult to find him a regent among Hades' former associates.  No one but the dead who are still pledged to Olympus and the gods will be able to get in or out and Thanie can grow up in peace and with a full understanding of his duties and obligations.

**Ares:**

     He's only three years old!  What if he can't handle his powers well enough to take control of the Underworld?

**Hedda:**

     Then we'll have to take our chances bringing him to Olympus until he is old enough!  I'm hoping to avoid that as Michael hasn't yet made a move directly against Olympus and I don't want to encourage him considering the disarray we're in up there, but Thanie is too important to the cause to just abandon with some hapless mortals and cross our fingers that he doesn't get discovered!

Ares nods in reluctant agreement.  

**Ares:**

     So, where is the squirt, anyway?

**Hedda:**

     (smiling) He's eating dinner at the inn with Toddy.

**Ares:**

     Alright, we'll do it your way.

**Hedda:**

     (smiling) Good.  I call you once I've made the arrangements in Tartarus.

Hedda watches her father disappear.  Suddenly Hedda feels a tap on her arm.

**Lucina:**

     Ah, this might not be the best time to tell you this, but Kelsey's baby is breeched.  If you just walk off, her and the baby's survival is uncertain. 

**Hedda:**

     So, take my form and fill in for me.  You should know how to handle a breech!

**Lucina:**

     (indignantly) I'm a Goddess, the eldest daughter of Zeus and Hera, not some dimwitted, mortal, midwife!

**Hedda:**

     (getting majorly p*ssed off) Alright, I've put up with this all my life, and I'm damn sick of it!  Did it ever occur to you that it's just that kind of self-absorbed, hands-off, holier-than-thou attitude that made the mortals desert our family in the first place!  Yes, we're smarter than most of them!  Yes, we are millennia more advanced scientifically!  And, yes, we can all trace our linage back to the dawn of time while they're lucky if they can remember back twenty generations, but ignoring them is a really bad idea, especially now!  They may be barbarians for the most part, but every mortal knows that Barbarians do plenty of damage when they storm through the countryside!  Aunt Athena once taught me that any species or civilization on Gaia's green Earth that can't adapt to change goes extinct in the course of time, and Dearest Lucina, that includes us!  Even if I was ruler of all Olympus, I couldn't save our people by myself!  Like it or not, at least until we get rid of this so-called God of Love, we are going to have to pay more attention and occasionally tend to their needs, so shut up, morph yourself into me, and go deliver Kelsey's baby!  Then morph back into yourself and take the credit.  Word will spread from there! (when Lucina just stares in shock) I said_ MOVE IT_!!!

Lucina morphs herself into an exact duplicate of Hedda, then, in fear of her niece, stumbles off towards the Horse Dealer's home.  Hedda watches her go, following her by the light of her torch.  Once she sees Lucina enter the house, Hedda nods and silently sprints towards the stables where she knows her two stallions are kept.  She keeps an eye out for the Horse Dealer, but fortunately he doesn't make an appearance. Silently, Hedda saddles one of her stallions, and climbs up, waiting patiently in the dark stable.  A moment later, she hears the healthy first wails of Kelsey's newborn baby, and gently nudging her horse with her heels, rides off into the night.

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT TWO**

Read  Act  3


	4. The Destiny of the Weak: Act 3

ACT 3

****

****

FADE IN 

The Alconian Lake.  Just after sunrise.  Hedda's leather pants, belt, top, and bracers lay abandoned on a large rock next to her boots.  A few feet away, she stands in a black cotton bikini top with a matching black sarong wrapped around her waist, tightly braiding and binding her hair into a tight bun atop her head.  Hedda removes her pendent, which bares her rune, and stuffs it securely down into her bikini top for safekeeping.  Then she stretches, takes a deep breath, and dives into the lake.  She swims furiously towards the bottom of the lake until she finally sees the three feet wide vortex that will suck her into Hades.  She heads for it, and plunges through, falling for several seconds.

**CUT TO:**

Hades.  Hedda falls from the vortex, but lands on her feet.

Shaking herself, as she is still a tad disoriented, she quickly gets her bearings and looks around for a patrol.  A moment later a regiment of Proxidicae arrive and draw their weapons on Hedda who merely stands her ground.  She's not here to fight.  The Leader of the Proxidicae, Kalcian, steps forward and looks Hedda over disapprovingly.

**Kalcian**

Who are you, and what are you doing in the land of the dead, mortal?   
  


**Hedda:**

     I'm Hedda, the Defender of Olympus, and I'm here to speak with Charon, Celesta, and your commander, Kalcian, about returning your new king, Thanitos, to his rightful place in the Underworld.  Oh, and for the record, I'm only half mortal.

**Kalcian:**

(amused) You, the Defender?  A woman?  Why do I find that so hard to believe?

**Hedda:**

     (guessing) You're a male chauvinist pig like your founder, Zeus, was?  

Several of the Proxidicae snarl at Hedda's remark, but Kalcian holds them back from attacking.

**Kalcian:**

     I am Kalcian, and if you are not who you say you are, my men and I will throw you into the abyss of Tartarus for your last statement.  However, since this does indeed look like the swan song of the Olympian race, and the Defender of Olympus is supposed to arrive at just that moment, I will give you the chance to prove to me you are who you say you are.  The Defender bears a sign.  If you are… she, then prove it.

**Hedda:**

     (confused) A sign?  (to herself) Well, that's a new twist.  I don't have any birthmarks…

**Kalcian:**

     Then you admit you lied?

**Hedda:**

     I didn't say that.  (thinking) However, you never said that this sign had to be one of flesh…

**Kalcian:**

     Show me the sign, or face the consequences of your words, Woman!

Suddenly Hedda remembers the rune on her Queen's mask and on her pendent.  Slowly, as not to startle the Proxidicae, she reaches into her bikini top and pulls out the pendent baring her rune.

**Hedda:**

     Is this what you're talking about?  My rune?

Kalcian who has remained completely passive through their whole exchange just stares in disbelief for a moment, then immediately removes his helmet and bows his head in reverence and submission.

**Kalcian:**

     We beg your forgiveness, Defender. (falling on one knee) Your will is ours, and we swear our lives and our souls to thee in all things. 

After a moment, Kalcian looks up at Hedda, and we see he is a strong, and reasonably attractive man in his early to mid thirties.

**Hedda:**

     Okay.  Why the radical shift in attitude?  

**Kalcian:**

     When Zeus created the Proxidicae, he bound our lives and our very souls to him, and if he should meet his end as his father did by him, to the one who would be known as the Defender of Olympus in order to insure the lives of his family.  When you proved yourself the Defender, you fulfilled our destiny, and though we are few in numbers, we will fight to the death at your command, Defender.

**Hedda:**

     (nodding in understanding) Well, for right now, I need your men to guard the Alconian entrance.  Nobody who isn't dead or an Olympian god, gets through till I return.  Michael has no power down here, outside of his combat skills, and he wouldn't take an entire regiment of Proxidicae on capriciously.  

Kalcian nods to his men and they all take up formation directly below the vortex.  

**Kalcian:**

     And my orders, Defender?

**Hedda:**

I need your assistance in arranging a meeting with Charon and Celesta, which you will have to attend as well.  As I mentioned before, I intend to deliver young Lord Thanitos to his thrown in this Land of the Dead and I need to make sure he will be properly guided, protected, and hopefully, loved, once he is settled in and I leave.

**Kalcian:**

     I can not promise to guide or love the child, but I promise you I will protect him as fiercely as I protected his father.  As for arranging that meeting, come with me, Defender.  I will take you to a guest chamber in Hades fortress.  The food is from above and there is a washbasin and towels, so you can refresh yourself before the meeting, while I retrieve Charon and Celesta.

**Hedda:**

     Thank you, Kalcian.

After nodding once, Kalcian walks off, and Hedda follows him.

**CUT TO:**

Ares Temple in Thrace.  The temple is virtually empty as Ares, Todonius, and Thanitos arrive in a flash of blue light.  However, there is one Junior Priest nearby and he quickly scurries over to them.

**Junior Priest:**

     My Lord Ares, it is an honor to welcome you back to your temple.

**Ares:**

     Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Prepare two guest rooms… Scratch that.  Hedda's bedroom for our guests.   And bring me the key.

**Junior Priest:**

     Hedda?  The key?  Forgive me Lord Ares, but…

**Ares:**

     (rolling his eyes) Go find Garrilin.  He's been here the longest and will know what I'm talking about.

**Junior Priest:**

     Right away, my Lord.

As soon as the Junior Priest leaves, Ares turns towards Todonius who holds the clinging Thanitos.

**Ares:**

     You and the kid will sleep in Hedda's room tonight and I'll keep the adjoining door to my room open in case of trouble.  I'll surround the temple with guards and snipers, but Michael and his god's followers are determined.

**Todonius:**

     (nodding in agreement) Alright.  

Just then an old priest, Garrilin, followed by Two Younger Priests and Two Young Priestesses enter the throne room. 

**Garrilin:**

     Pardon my absence, my Lord.  I was making out this months supply list.

**Ares:**

     (cutting the man off)

The key.  Did you bring it?

**Garrilin:**

     Yes (handing Ares a key) Is the Little Mistress spending the night?  Although, come to think of it, she's probably not so little anymore is she?  I haven't seen her in so long, and I had feared I never would again.  Yes, it won't be long now.

**Ares:**

     (rolling his eyes) You want nostalgia, Garrilin?  Meet Toddy.

**Garrilin:**

     Todonius?  (seeing Thanitos) Oh, how wonderful!  You and our Little Mistress finally have a little one of your own!  Lord Ares, I congratulate you on…

**Ares:**

     (smiling at the old priest) He's not my grandson, nor Toddy's son.  He's Hades and Persephone's ankle biter.  With both his parents dead, Hedda is down in the Underworld trying to find him a place to crash.

**Garrilin:**

     Ah, the Little Mistress did always have a good heart, just like her Mama… (panicking) er, I mean… not Athena, the other one… Not that your sister didn't have a good heart… I just meant that…

**Ares:**

     (bemused) Yes, Hedda has many of _both_ her mothers' best qualities.  

Garrilin smiles with relief, when he is approached by the Young Priest, who whispers into his ear.

**Garrilin:**

     Ah, yes, the Young Mistress' bedroom is now ready.

**Ares:**

     (turning to Todonius) Take Thanitos and put him down for the night, then turn in yourself.  I won't be sleeping tonight, but you're mortal and need to sleep.  Thanitos maybe a god, but his mother was born half-mortal and with what he's been through, he needs the rest anyway.

**Todonius:**

     Thank you.  (needing to get this out)  Not just for tonight, but for my whole life.  When my father was killed, your being there…

**Ares:**

     Everything I did I did for Hedda.  You're her best friend…

**Todonius:**

     No, not just that!  You helped my mother when she became ill, and you've always encouraged me…

**Ares:**

     To stay at Hedda's side.  To keep Hedda grounded.  When mortals loose what Hedda lost in the Twilight and don't have someone they can turn to, they either go mad or destroy themselves.  I've seen it happen too many times, and I wasn't going to let it happen to her.  If the price for Hedda's life and sanity is the best healers for your Mom, food in your belly, and the occasional pat on your head, than it's a bargain.  You're a nice kid, Todonius and I'd be over the moon if you achieved your goal of becoming my son-in-law, if only to keep Hedda from fulfilling that Eire Mystic's prophesy, but if you think I ever cared about you for your own sake, keep dreaming.  Hedda is the best thing in both our lives, and loosing her would be unbearable.

**Todonius:**

     (striking out) Especially so soon after Xena's death, right?

Ares flinches at the mention of Xena's death, but then recovers and feigns disinterest.

**Ares:**

At times like this, Zeus used to say 'You're a smart boy, Ares. You know just how far you can push me, and you never risk the full force of my wrath by pushing too far'. Eventually, it just got shortened to 'You're a smart boy, Ares.' Well, it seems you're a smart boy too, Todonius.  (between clenched teeth) For Hedda's sake, you better make sure you remember the rest of it whenever you speak to me in the future.  Now get yourself and that kid to bed!

Fighting back his anger, Ares turns and walks away from Todonius, who sighs wearily and walks in the opposite direction towards the back of the temple.

**CUT TO:**

The Underworld.  Hades Fortress.  Night.  Hedda is lying on a sofa, in the guest room, reading a scroll.  Sitting daintily on an overstuffed chair across from her, staring at her candle, is death herself, CELESTA.

**Hedda:**

     (getting angry) Alright, where in Tartarus is Charon?!  I've been waiting here for nearly twelve hours!  Who knows what's going on up there in my absence!  Michael could have finished off half of Olympus while I'm down here sipping tea with Miss Death!  (to Celesta sheepishly) No offense.

**Celesta:**

     (smiling in amusement) None taken.  Relax.  If the Christians were doing any serious damage I'd be on Earth right now.  (sadly) However, I admit they have been pushing Charon and myself to the limit recently.  

**Hedda:**

     With any luck I'll be able to put a dent in your workload.  That is IF CHARON EVER GETS HERE!!!  

**Celesta:**

     (chuckling) Be patient, Hedda.

**Hedda:**

     As patient as death?  

**Celesta:**

     Touché

The two women laugh together, just as Kalcian, followed by the waddling Charon, come in.

**Hedda:**

     (jumping up) Where the hell were you two?!  You're not the only ones on the clock here!

**Kalcian:**

     (chastised) I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Defender.

**Charon:**

     (offended)  Oh, isn't someone high in their britches these days?  Listen here, Missy, you may be this big wig Defender now, but you'se still mortal, and where is my coin?!  Didn't your parents ever teach you to bring a coin whenever you come down here?

**Hedda:**

     (confused) But I didn't use your services!  Kalcian showed me the shortcut.

**Charon:**

     (smacking Kalcian's shoulder) You showed a mortal the shortcut?!  Are you crazy?!  Most of the gods don't even know the shortcut, and you showed a _mortal_?!  They can't be trusted with secrets!  They're always yappin', can't keep their mouths shut for the life of them… or the death of them for that matter!  Next thing you know, my entire business will be dried up!  Thanks a lot Buddy! 

Hedda shakes her head, still frustrated.

**Hedda:**

     Stop it!  I can't stay down here forever!  I have a vocation to pursue, and your tardiness and lack of respect is keeping me from my duties!

**Charon:**

     (whispering to Celesta) You'd never guess who raised her.

Charon and Celesta smirk which only makes Hedda angrier.

**Hedda:**

     (angry but focused) First you keep me waiting for hours, when every second is essential to our survival, and now you waste even more time making jokes about who raised me!  You people just don't seem to get it; Thanitos is the key to your home and your safety.  We need to concentrate on getting him settled into his powers and close off the underworld to the living, else Michael and his henchmen will come down here and slay the rest of you like they did Hades and Persephone! 

**Celesta:**

     (quietly) Xena slew Hades.

**Hedda:**

     (coldly) Only with Eli and Michael's prodding! (as crudely as possible) Growing up with Daddy and Aunt Athena, and spending so much time with the Amazons, I know very well no one, God or mortal, wants to hear that Xena, the greatest of all warriors, was some half-rate foreign god's prison bitch, but she was grabbing her ankles from the moment Eli resurrected her!  It's time we face up to the real Xena, the hero to the masses, the kick-*ss fighter, AND Michael' personal assassin!  Nobody has ever been 100% perfect, not even the Warrior Princess, so let's stop tiptoeing around her legacy and get to cleaning up the mess she left behind! 

Charon and Celesta are silent, but numbly nod in agreement.  Kalcian also nods, but in approval at Hedda's ability to take charge of the gods.  She now is a worthy commander in his eyes.

**Kalcian:**

     I agree.  We have to find our young Lord a safe place to grow into his position.

Hedda looks over at Kalcian and nods in appreciation.  The two then turn their attention to Charon, who startles.

**Charon:**

     You don't mean for me to take in the little ankle biter, do ya?  Not that I wouldn't be honored but I don't think a boat crossing the river Styx day in and day out is the right environment for a kid.  Not to mention, some of the Tartarus-bound crowd can get pretty nasty.  One of 'em might dump the Mite overboard, and then what would we do?

**Hedda:**

     I thought of that, and I came up with a solution that should be amenable to everyone.  Thanie would have the power to dam the river and create overland routes to Tartarus and the Elysian Fields.  The Proxidicae could take up the task of leading the souls to their final resting places, while you spend your days teaching Thanie to rule. Once that is done, you'd finally be free of your duties and could live life however you see fit. (switching to sales mode) Charon, you've spent ions dragging human souls back and forth in that rinky-dink boat of yours.  Who more deserves a comfortable retirement?  You could finally take all those dinars you've been collecting these past centuries and enjoy all the pleasures life has to offer!  

Charon is shocked speechless, while Celesta tries very hard to hold back her laughter at the look on his pasty face.

**Charon:**

     You want me to give up my business to raise Hades' kid, then slink off into retirement?!  I'm Charon, the boatman of the Styx!  I can't just retire, move to some tropical island, and spend my days watching dancing girls in grass skirts and sipping drinks served with paper umbrellas for the rest of eternity!  I can't!  I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Hedda, but you've really gone off the deep end this time if you thought I was gonna go for that one!

**Hedda:**

     We all have to make sacrifices, Charon.

**Charon:**

     Sacrifices?  What sacrifices have you made, Miss High and Mighty Defender of Olympus?

**Hedda:**

     (disbelievingly)  What sacrifices?  (to Kalcian) What sacrifices, he asks!  (in Charon's face) Oh, let's start with my spirit!  I used to be a hero!  I used to ride at the head of an army of warriors, each of who fought with no other agenda than a burning desire to free the oppressed!  Now I have to abandon innocent people to horrible fates for the sake of keeping heartless allies and it sickens me to the core, but I do it, because it is the only way for those I care about most to survive!  I had to leave most of my army in Chin as they aren't fit for this kind of war, and could easily be taken in by the Christians' promises of peace and love, and now I have to send Toddy off to live with Hercules, cause I can't bear to risk his life!  And finally, there are my dreams; not just the big ones like taking the world away from despots and murderers and giving it back to those who live with honor, but the little dreams, like falling in love, having a family, and watching my daughters grow into proud Amazons!  My childbearing years are going to be eaten up on battlefields and in trenches, fighting a war I may very well not live to see the end of!  If I could take Thanie, keep him safe, salvage some semblance of a normal family, I'd jump at the chance, believe me!  But no, _I_ have to go back up to the living world and _sacrifice_ myself, again and again, no matter the personal cost!  (totally disgusted) Forget I even asked; I'll take Thanie and most of the Proxidicae back to Olympus!  If Michael and his god haven't already attacked us directly, they probably won't any time soon!  Ofcourse, I could be wrong, but that's not your problem, Charon!  I'll just get out of your way and you can go back to row, row, rowing your boat!  

Hedda stalks off, followed by Kalcian.  Charon remains still for a moment before chasing her.  

**Charon:**

     (giving in) Okay!  Okay!  I can take a decade or two off to raise the squirt!  I mean, I haven't missed a day in thousands of years; never taken a sick day or anything; always been punctual.  (honestly) Hades did a lot for me.  I guess I owe him to look out for his son.

**Hedda:**

     (wholeheartedly) Not good enough; It can't just be about repaying a debt.  You have to care for him, be there for him 24/7, teach him that he's special, that he's part of a family that loves him and wants him to be happy and well!  (insistently) That's what I had, and that's what he deserves!  That's what you have to promise to give him!  Promise me, Charon!  Swear it on the River Styx!

**Celesta:**

     (cutting in) Hedda, the Christians are attacking your father's temple in Thrace!  The dead are calling me!  I must go!

**Hedda:**

     (to Charon)  Hold that thought!  (to Kalcian) Gather your men, leave a few down here to protect the Boatman, but bring the rest and meet me outside my Father's main temple in Thrace A.S.A.P! 

 **Kalcian:**

     Yes Ma'am!

Hedda and Kalcian leave the guest room and run off in different directions.  We follow Hedda, who sprints purposefully through hallways of Hades' Fortress and down two long staircases.

CUT TO:

Hades Stables just outside the Fortress.  The stables are quiet as the eight immortal stallions living there are munching on underworld hey.  In the center of the large room is a magnificent, though frightening, chariot made by Hephestus himself.  The horses' harnesses are slung over the grand machine, which has a thin layer of dust on it from over two years of disuse.  

We see the following events in a Montage: 

Hedda rushes in, quickly and efficiently leading 4 of the large stallions out of their stalls and hitching them to the chariot.  

Hedda climbs onboard the now hooked-up chariot.  She whips the horses several times, but they seem to have forgotten how to pull the vehicle and remain passive.  Just as Hedda is about to give up, the two lead stallions begin to move and Hedda has to hold on tight as they eagerly race out of the stable.  

**Hedda:**

     (laughing enthusiastically) I feel the need for speed!

Hedda's braided ponytail whips behind her as the horses race through the underworld at supernatural speed.

A close-up on Hedda's face, shows her excitement equals the horses.  

The horses pull Hedda towards a rocky dead end, and a moment of apprehension flashes in Hedda's eyes. 

The opposite side of the dead end, which turns out to be a Thracian mountainside, opens up of its own accord and the horses and chariot burst out onto a sunlit field.  

Hedda lets out a whoop, and urges the Olympian animals faster.  The stallions race so fast that world around Hedda blurs, then suddenly a loud bang shakes the Earth as the horses break the sound barrier, quickly disappearing over a hill. 

**FADE OUT:**

**END OF ACT 3**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Read  Act  4


	5. The Destiny of the Weak: Act 4

ACT 4

****

****

FADE IN 

Ares Temple in Thrace.  Several Regiments of Christian Soldiers and Two Dozen Knights of the Faith, all totaling approximately one hundred fifty men, have surrounded Ares temple, and are trying to break down the door.  Suddenly, they are all thrown back in a sonic boom, as Hades chariot comes to a stop.

Once they've recovered their senses, the Christian Soldiers and the Knights of the Faith climb to their feet, draw their weapons, and surround Hedda.  Hedda looks around till she finds the leader of the men, the same Knight that she fought when she broke out of the Corinthian prison and who ordered the Christian's retreat at the Battle of Corinth.  Smiling, he steps forward, holding his men back and drawing his own sword to confront Hedda one on one.

**Hedda:**

     (leisurely pulling her own sword) Ah, you again?!  I was hoping we'd get to finish our conversation from the other day.  You know, I thought your god was supposed to be about non-violence and reverence for all living things.  What happened?  Where's the peace?

The Leader of the Knights begins circling Hedda, who follows his lead.

**Leader:**

     (fervently) Our Lord brings the greatest love and the greatest peace imaginable.  I still do not understand why you continue to fight him?

**Hedda:**

     I am the Defender of Olympus, and (smirking) it's what I do!

Hedda charges the Leader, who just barely manages to parry her strike.  Hedda and the Leader fight it out for several minutes, until finally, Hedda drives her sword into the Leader's stomach and he falls to the ground.  Everyone, including Hedda, stands dumbfounded, as she hadn't intended to kill the Leader, just wound him.  With his last ounce of strength, he holds up a hand to prevent his men from attacking, and gestures for Hedda to hear his last words.

**Leader:**

     You fought with honor.  Your Athena would be proud of you.  I only wish we could have met under better circumstances.  I promise I will pray for your soul…(his voice fading) in heaven.

Sorrowfully, Hedda watches the man die and then sees Celesta appear.  She looks at the dead man and then at a Christian soldier raising his sword behind Hedda.  Celesta silently mouths the words 'Watch Out', and Hedda rams her leg back into the Soldier's gut, starting a fight with the entire Christian army.  Hedda holds her own against the men for several minutes when she is finally brought down by a group of Knights.  One is just about to decapitate her when, suddenly, a javelin emerges from the Knight's chest and he falls over.  Hedda looks across the battlefield where the javelin came from, and sees Kalcian, who nods to her as he and the Proxidicae take some of the heat off of her.  Todonius, leading ten of Ares priests, runs out of the temple and join the fight.  He and Hedda fight back to back, taking out nearly a quarter of the Christian force by themselves.  Suddenly fireballs come raining down from the roof of the temple, and we see Ares throwing them.  He easily ducks a volley of arrows from the Knights' and keeps up his assault, setting clusters of Christians on fire, and causing them to scatter.  As she continues to fight, Hedda shakes her head in bemusement at the look of childlike enjoyment on her father's face when one of his fireballs explodes upon its target.

From a window in Ares temple, we see Celesta walking around the battlefield, collecting souls.  The camera swings around to show that it is Thanitos who is watching her, his eyes lighting up with longing.  Quickly, he scurries away. 

**CUT TO:**

Outside the temple.  The Temple doors open a crack and Thanitos runs out, pursued by THREE OF ARES PRIESTESSES.  Unnoticed, Thanitos charges recklessly across the battlefield towards Celesta.  Todonius and Hedda see him.

**Todonius:**

     (terrified) Thanie!  NO!  Go back!

Several of the Christians now notice Thanitos and charge at him.  Hedda and Todonius shield Thanitos, as the Three Priestess are slain, but he keeps trying to get around them.  Finally, while a particularly skilled Knight keeps Todonius busy, Thanitos sees an opening and sneaks through their legs, catapulting himself at Celesta from behind.  Shocked at having been touched by the living, she instinctively grasps Thanitos' little hands to remove them from her neck.  

**Hedda:**  
     (believing Thanitos as good as dead) NOOOOOOO!

But nothing happens.  Thanitos is fine and continues to maul Celesta in joy at being with someone he knows.  A Knight reaches Thanitos and strikes, but his sword goes straight through him and Celesta, who now has a firm grip on her young nephew.  

**Todonius:**

     (in understanding) They can't kill Celesta so long as her candle burns, and her immunity is protecting Thanie as well.

With renewed focus, Hedda and Todonius synch up, easily taking out dozens of Christian Soldiers and moving as one, unstoppable, killing machine.  Realizing their defeat, the eight surviving Knights attempt to retreat, letting the Soldiers buy them an escape with their lives.  Hedda finishes off her last of the Christian Soldiers, then looks around and is warmed by the image of the smiling Thanie and the happily tearful Celesta.  Getting an idea, she returns her attention to the retreating Knights and smiles feraly.

**Hedda:**

     Not this time, boys!

With a loud warcry, Hedda flips into the air, landing flawlessly in the chariot.  She grabs the reigns and takes off after the Knights.  Hades' immortal stallions race after their prey, obviously trained in pursuing a target.  

**CUT TO:**

In the Woods surrounding Ares Temple.  The Eight Knights are so busy running for their lives that they nearly run into the confident Hedda, as she casually leans against the side of the stationary chariot, having gotten here minutes before her prey.

**Hedda:**

     You can kill innocent women, but you run from a fight when confronted with someone who can fight back?  Figures.

The New Leader of the Eight Knights slowly steps forward and drops his sword, raising his hands in surrender.

**The New Leader of the Knights:**

     It's well known that Athena raised you, and Athena didn't believe in killing a surrendering enemy.  (smugly)  So, you can't kill us if we are waving the white flag; it would go against your code of honorable battle.

The remaining Knights confidently drop their weapons and surrender.  Hedda sighs.

**Hedda:**

     You know, you're forgetting one thing.

**New Leader:**

     What's that?

**Hedda:**

     Athena may have adopted me and taught me everything she knew, but at heart I'll always be Daddy's little girl!

Grabbing her chakram, Hedda throws it.  It goes around the clearing, ricocheting off rocks and trees, ultimately slicing all eight men's throats.  They fall to the ground, grabbing their necks and gasping as the blood pores out.  Hedda kneels down beside the New Leader, and runs the tips of her fingers through the soft locks of hair at his brow.

**Hedda:**

     (to the bleeding soldier) The rules of honorable surrender only apply when you're fighting an _honorable_ adversary.  You would have repaid my mercy with treachery. (thoughtfully, coming to a conclusion) Honor is earned through word and deed, not given to you by the god whose alter one bows down at.

Hedda gets up and walks back to Hades' chariot, leaving the New Leader alone to bleed to death.  

**CUT TO:**

Outside Ares Temple in Thrace.  Celesta, waking hand in hand with Thanitos, is finishing up her work, taking the Christian Soldiers and Ares' Priests, who are meant to die this day from the world.  Kalcian and the Proxidicae, who all survived, are moving about around the battlefield, checking the dead Christians to make sure they are all really dead.  The Two Priests of Ares that have survived this battle are walking back towards the temple, patting each other on the back, while Ares and Todonius discuss the situation.  Hedda arrives on Hades' chariot, only not as dramatically as she did last time.  Opening her arms, she and Ares hug briefly.

**Ares:**

     This is MY girl!  (to Hedda) You were magnificent, (to Todonius) both of you! (cuddling Hedda) But especially you.

Ares holds Hedda tightly so that she can't get away, and begins tickling her ribs. Not to be subdued so easily, she elbows her father in the stomach, and tosses him over her shoulder onto his back.  As Ares climbs to his feet, the three laugh to their hearts content, letting off steam for the first time in weeks.  Once they have calmed down, Hedda's eyes fall on Thanitos and Celesta who look as happy as clams together.  Thanitos sees Hedda smiling at them and tries to pull Celesta towards her.  Celesta picks Thanitos up into her arms and carries him over to Hedda.

**Celesta:**

     (tears of joy streaming down her face) I never thought anyone would ever be able to hold my hand like this!  (gently ruffling Thanitos' hair) We make a good team, don't you think?

Hedda nods, their joy infectious.  She realizes what Celesta is saying and her face falls as a part of her is saddened that she has to part with her little cousin, probably the closest she'll ever get to a child of her own.  She feels a small, cool hand caress her face, and she looks up suddenly to see Thanitos brushing away an escaping tear.  Again, Hedda is marveled that Thanitos is being held by Death herself and touching her face, and no one is dying.  Taking Thanitos' hand, Hedda gives it a small kiss, then lets it go.

**Hedda:**

     (fighting back sadness) Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily, kid.  I'm gonna come visit you so often you'll be sick of me!  And, I'm taking you to the Panathenea in August; you can bank on that.  I may not know much about children or babysitting, but every kid should see at least one Panathenea.

**Celesta:**

     I'm sure he'll love that!  Won't you Thanie?

Thanitos looks like he wants to speak, but no matter how hard he tries, he just can't.  Too happy to care, he gives up and just nods enthusiastically.  However, Celesta, Hedda, Thanitos, and Ares have all noticed Thanitos' inability to speak and concern crosses their faces.  Before Hedda can say anything, Ares puts a hand on her shoulder.

**Ares:**

     He's been through a lot.  Give him time.  

Hedda takes a deep breath and nods.  Kalcian walks up to the group and clears his throat.

**Kalcian:**

     Ma'am, my men have finished inspecting the dead, and ending the misery of those who survived.

**Hedda:  **

Good.  You and your men can return with Lord Thanitos and Lady Celesta to the underworld.  

Kalcian bows deeply before Thanitos. 

**Kalcian:**

     It is an honor to meet you, my King.

Thanitos looks at Kalcian briefly, before turning back to Celesta and placing his weary head on her shoulder, the excitement of the day having sapped his energy.

**Hedda:**

     (to Kalcian) Don't take it personally.  He's only three, and it's been a long day.  He'll grow into his father's crown eventually, but for right now, he deserves to be a kid, as much as he can.  

**Kalcian:**

     (nodding respectfully) You are very wise, Defender.

**Hedda:**

     (smiling) No, I'm just looking out for my cousin.

As Hedda rubs Thanitos' back, her eyes meet with Kalcian's, and we get the feeling that the two might be headed for romance.  Todonius notices the sparks between them, and looks uneasy.  He will always love Hedda, but from what he can tell, Kalcian is a good guy, and getting all jealous and caveman really isn't his place anyway.  Ares, who also saw the look, watches Todonius, and bows his head in commiseration, before speaking up.

**Ares:**

     Well, I have business to attend to, (to Celesta) and I think you'd better get the little ankle-biter home and to bed.  He looks like he's already closer to Morpheus' realm than our own.  

Celesta smiles but nods in agreement, before looking Hedda straight in the eye.

**Celesta:**

(heartfelt) Thank you.

**Hedda:**

You're welcome.  (to the lethargic Thanitos)  Bye Thanie!  You be good… and if you can't be good, be fast!

Everyone chuckles, and Ares ruffles Hedda's hair, irritating her.  She shoos her father away, and gives the sleeping Thanitos a kiss on the cheek before he and Celesta vanish.

**Ares:**

     (reassuringly to Hedda and Todonius) He'll be safe now with Celesta, and when he's old enough, I'll go down to the Underworld and teach a few lessons in the art of survival.  (chuckling) Besides, I can't wait to see the look on Old Charon's face when Celesta appears holding a living Thanitos.

Seeing that Ares and Hedda are moving into private 'family' territory in their discussion, Todonius turns around and starts walking towards the parked chariot to inspect the historic vehicle and its horses.

**Hedda:**

     It will probably look more like relief than anything else; Charon didn't want to raise Thanie.  I had to twist his arm even to consider it seriously.  Who wouldn't want to keep Thanie is beyond me.  (gravely) All I know is that his reaction to this crisis, yours, Lucina's, it's all symptomatic of a greater threat to Olympus than the Christians could ever be.  Our people lack unity, and without it, we're easy prey for Michael's god.  If these past few days have taught me anything, it's that being the Defender of Olympus has less to do with being a warrior and more to do with teaching our family how to protect itself.

**Ares:**

     Unify the gods?  That's a tall order!  Zeus, Hera, Athena… they all tried for _ions _and failed.  What makes you think _YOU_ can change the entire universal order in a single mortal lifetime?  

**Hedda:**

     (with conviction) Because it is the _onl_y way we are going to survive, and the Fates wouldn't have decreed my life's purpose if there wasn't even a possibility I could succeed!  They didn't give prophesies just to make the gods feel better.  Say what you will about the Fates, but they were earnest.

**Ares:**

     (under his breath) To a failing.

**Hedda:**

     (defensively) Never the less, they gave me this job, this destiny, and I'm grateful; (trying to express difficult feelings) Before Corinth, I was drowning in heartbreak and I had no direction.  That was why I was willing to come home despite my anger with you for being so pathetically weak when it comes to Xena.  Your continued sponsorship of Livia, even after her raid on Varia's village, hurt me; I won't deny that; but I meant what I told Gabrielle in your temple.  Despite my pain, I could still love you even though I was furious at what you had let that Bitch do to my Amazon sisters in your name. But what you did on Olympus tore my heart out, destroyed everything I was, and I wasn't going to let you back into what little of a life I still had until I heard about what the Christians were doing here in Greece.  I'm not sure I can ever forgive you, but at least now I have my own vocation and it means as much to me as being the God of War has meant to you all these centuries, as being the Goddess of Love has meant to Aunt Dite.  I can protect the rest of our people the way I never got the chance to protect Athena, and despite the enormous personal cost being the Defender will likely take on me, when I saw Thanie and Celesta safe and together, it just felt right, like this was who I really was, that maybe my life still had a purpose after all.  The Fates gave me a great gift in making me the Defender of Olympus.

Ares studies his daughter a few moments before speaking.

**Ares:**

     (seriously) Just make sure you don't loose yourself in the role.  It's an easy mistake to make and I say this from experience.

Hedda throws her arms around her father and hugs him reassuringly.  

**Hedda:**

     I won't.  I promise.

Hedda finally withdraws from the embrace and Ares takes a good look at his all grown up girl, marveling at how perfect she turned out in his usually cynical eyes. Shaking off his sentimental thoughts, Ares straightens up.

**Ares:**

     (with professional distance) So, do you want me to take you to Olympus, so you can start cleaning house, or what?

**Hedda:**

     Not yet.  I need to work out a plan of some kind before I make my move on Olympus.  If I appear even the least bit power-hungry, or worse preachy like Uncle Hercules, nothing I say will get through to any of them.  For better or worse, we Olympians don't like to be told what to do or how to live our lives, and we can smell a power play like a fart in a bathhouse.

Ares chuckles at Hedda's last comment.

**Ares:**

     True enough.  So, where are you going?

**Hedda:**

     Back to Amazon Lands.  I have something I need to take care of there.

**CUT TO:**

The Amazon Village.  Just before sunset.  Amazons go about their evening chores.  

Inside the Amazon Prison Hut.  Francis kneels before a crudely designed wooden cross and prays.

**Francis:**

     Dear Lord, make me an instrument of peace.  Where there is hatred, let me bring love.

**Hedda:**

     You don't need your god for that.  The ability to be an instrument of peace, or an instrument of war for that matter, is part of everyone. 

Startled, Francis spins around to see Hedda, her mask perched on top of her head, standing at the doorway to the hut.  Realizing by her dress that she is here in an official capacity, Francis stands up and bows to her.

**Francis:**

     I was merely asking My Lord for guidance. 

**Hedda:**

     I have to tell ya, depending on _ANY_ god for guidance is a risky proposition.  They all have their own agendas and if yours conflicts with theirs, you're likely to find yourself up a creek in short order.  If you really want peace, Francis, you have to make it happen yourself.  (joking) Oh great, now I sound like Uncle Hercules!  As soon as I finish up here, I'm gonna have to wash my mouth out with soap!

Francis grins broadly at Hedda's joke and she decides that Francis' earlier tension is sufficiently broken for her to proceed.

**Hedda:**

     Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if I let you go?

**Francis:**

     What do you mean, what would I do?

**Hedda:**

     If I decided to free you, and as the new Queen of the Amazons, it is within my power to do so, what would you do with your freedom?

**Francis:**

     (taking a deep breath) I will not lie to you.  I would return to my flock and minister to their needs.  I would feed the hungry, clothe the naked, comfort the imprisoned, serve my fellow man and woman as my Lord Jesus Christ has commanded.

**Hedda:**

     And if your Lord commanded you to kill me and my sisters in cold blood, or maybe my father, Ares or my Aunt Aphrodite, would you do that as well?

**Francis:**

     No.  My Lord would never command such a thing!

**Hedda:**

     (getting angry) If he hadn't, I'd still be with my army in Chin instead of here talking with you!  (calming herself) You told Gabrielle, that you don't agree with Michael's militaristic approach to conversion, but that is not enough to convince me to free you.  Recent events have made me see the need to hold to the honorable ideals I was raised with, but I have also learned that the Archangel Michael and his breed have little or no respect for fighting fairly or honorably.  And yet it isn't right for me to keep you in a state of uncertainty, for I believe that despite the actions of your brethren, _you_ are an honorable man.  What I really need to know is if push came to shove and you had to choose, would you follow the dictates of your god or your conscience?

**Francis:**

     I do not believe that that is a choice I will ever have to make.  However, I can tell you this.  I will not take life or participate in the cycle of violence and death that has taken so many lives since the beginning of time, under any circumstances.  I seek only to help and to heal, living as Jesus Christ taught.  Barnabas and his followers do not understand this, but be assured, I do.

Hedda considers Francis' answer for several moments.

**Hedda:**

     At one time, the predecessors to the Amazon Nation were hunted to the brink of extinction by a massive tribe of cannibals, but it was the mercy shown to one honorable cannibal, by the first Amazon Queen, Cyane, that ultimately changed his tribe, and the vast majority of the human race, forever.  I'm not a seer.  I can't tell with absolute certainty if you're being truthful or if you'll ever succeed in becoming that instrument of peace you aspire to be (looking Francis in the eye) I can only follow my heart and offer you the wisdom of the first Cyane (stepping aside, so Francis may leave the hut) "Go.  Lead your people.  Show them a better way."

Francis smiles and nods in acceptance. 

**Francis:**

     These past few years, I have tried to live a pure and simple life of service, but maybe you're right.  Maybe it's time I do more than serve.  Maybe it's my duty to teach them, or at least unteach them the brutality Michael and Barnabas are manipulating them into.  (smiling) You're Cyane was a wise Queen… and her people are in good hands today as well.

**Hedda:**

     Damn right.  
  


Francis and Hedda clasp arms and shake on it before he finally exits the hut.  Hedda watches him walk off, and smiles, before exiting herself, and running right into Gabrielle who has obviously been listening at the door.  Hedda gives her an annoyed look and tries to walk off, but Gabrielle blocks her path and places a gentle hand on her forearm to stop her.

**Gabrielle:**

     I didn't mean to eavesdrop.  Callia told me you had gone in to speak to the Christian Prisoner, and I just wanted to make sure he was in one piece when you came back out again.  But I heard what you said, and I just want you to know that right now, I'm proud to call you my sister.  (getting misty eyed, but holding back tears)  Maybe there's a little of Xena inside you after all.

**Hedda:**

     (rolling her eyes) Bugger off, Blondie; I've got things to do!  

Having said her peace, Hedda storm off, leaving a sighing Gabrielle in her wake.

**Gabrielle:**

     (to herself) It's just buried under all those many layers of Ares.

Shaking her head, Gabrielle walks off in the opposite direction to help with the preparations for dinner.

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 4**

****

****

****

**End of 'The Destiny of the Weak'**

Back to Main Page


End file.
